


Arrogant

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 21 of 30<br/>Prompt: Arrogant<br/>Character: Dyson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogant

Wolves were not normally modest. They were strong, handsome and were fiercely protective of their pack.  
Dyson was a wolf. And he was proud of it.  
He was stronger than any human, powerful enough to be the Blood Kings enforcer and he had Bo.  
Admittedly, he was arrogant.  
Which was why he was upside down in a cave, waiting for Kenzi to arrive.  
Bo hung beside him, unconsious due to the paralyzing venom that the 'baddie of the week', with Lauren chained to the ground below them.  
He perked up when he heard the tell tale clomp of Kenzi's boots.  
"Smooth move wolf boy" Kenzi said bluntly as she looked at him, wry smile twisting her lips.  
"Just get us down Kenzi" Dyson muttered, pride wounded.  
There was a click before Dyson landed face down in the dirt.  
"You got it boss."


End file.
